


Late Night Sulfur Knots

by The_Horned_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Demons, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Watersports, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: Summer camp sucks without candy, a late night trip to sneak some candy out goes wrong.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Late Night Sulfur Knots

Crickets chirped, a bullfrog somewhere was croaking, and bats rustled the tress. See summer camp is a lot of fun, out door activities, lots of other kids to hand out with, and great counselors who you can tell anything too but, it also really sucked. We weren’t allowed to have candy and honestly, I was tried of dry granola bars and reheated soup.

I had learned from one of the counselors, Ian, that they had a cabinet filled with candy in the kitchen for staff only. He winked and said that tonight was his night to guard it, and if I wanted some he’d look the other way. I’d taken his offer in a snap but now?

It was sometime after ten if one of the other boy’s watch could be believed. The rest of camp was asleep and it was dark. All the lights had been turned off and it didn’t help that the moon kept getting hidden behind clouds. The shadow played tricks on my mind, I swear I could see people everywhere. The silent forest and crickets reassured me that wasn’t the case, but it didn’t stop me jumping when a howl hooted above me in a tree.

Just gotta get to the kitchen, Ian will be there, safe and can sate my sweet tooth. I was so excited, I wondered what type of chocolate bars they had. Ducking behind another hut, I attempted to blend in. Almost there, just passed the picnic tables now.

Leaning around the corner all I could see was the empty tables. Taking a deep breath I closed my fists and squeeze. I’m seven, I’m braver than this, I can do this, it’s just a bunch of picnic tables. Okay, okay, just… do it.

I took after at a run, dodging around table after table. Slowing down I walked up to the hut designated as our kitchen. Panting I leaned against the stairs, their white peeling paint showing in the brief glimpse of moonlight. As I was catching my breath I heard a commotion inside. Was Ian hurt? Could I help? It’s probably nothing… But what if it was something?

Panicking I climbed the stairs as quietly as I could, avoiding the top step that squeaked. Opening the door slowly I could heard someone crying, that didn’t sound like Ian, was there someone else here? Couching I crossed the room and passed the counter where they handed out food and slowly opened the door to the kitchen. Inside I could see a shadow of a large figure and a smaller figure. The smaller seemed to be bent over a stool.

“Noooo, Stop it, please...”

The sound of a soft slaps of some sort was coming from their direction. Getting closer I could see a bit better. In the dark I could make out that the boy’s pants were pulled down, and so were the larger figures. Suddenly said large figure grunted.

“God your such a tight slut, take my cock boy.”

The smaller figure cried out and slapped the stool.

“Nooo, please stop.”

I recognized the larger figures voice instantly, that was Ian, but what was he doing to this boy. Ian grunted again and went still, the slapping stopped. “Fuck… take my seed you slut.” I stayed where I was crouched, afraid he may see me.

Suddenly there was light, I could see Ian’s face clearly, he held a smartphone. The look was absolutely like one of those evil villains in movies. Grinning all cruel like. It was absolutely scary. Suddenly the room lit up brightly.

“Look at that cummy boy pussy… wait...” Suddenly his head was looking my way, his face trying to see in the dark, his phone blinding him. It was time to disappear. Turning around I tried to crouch my way out, but as I reached the door a light came on.

“Who is that?”

Run, that’s all I knew, run. Throwing the door open I took off at a dash, jumping down the stairs I turned and ran toward the forest. Heading to the cabin’s would just mean he’d figure out it was me and who knows what he’d do to me for seeing him do… what ever he did to that other boy.

Behind me there was some cussing and then running but it disappeared after a few minutes. Looking back I couldn’t see him, nor the camp. Slowing I started looking around trying to figure out where I was.

The woods were dark, tree’s surrounded me on each side, I continued walking slowly. I have to go back but… what if Ian is there? How will I pretend to be happy to see him? He scares me now. What was he doing? Should I tell someone? Would they believe me? I’ll probably get in trouble for being out… but that boy didn’t sound like he was enjoying what Ian did… Why were his pants down? Oh look a clearing! Have we been here on our hikes?

Before me spread a large empty clearing, a small hill sat in the middle. Glancing over my shoulder, I looked for Ian one more time. He was no where to be seen and honestly, I that relieved me some, but I couldn’t go back right now, he’d be waiting for me and who knows what he’d do to me when he found me.

Wandering out into the open space I got that feeling again, like being watched. Looking around, I still seen no one and nothing. Shrugging it off I walked up the hill a bit and took a seat on the ground. Running, fun in the day, not so much at night. Looking up I found the clouds had parted and the stars and moon were on full display. Leaning back I stared up in wonder at how giant and open it all looked, the thousands of stars hanging up there.

How the crickets… Wait, they stopped? What was it they taught us the other day, if the forests silent be still? Or was it run? Am I getting scared again? Absolutely! Turning and looking around the field I once more found noth…

Was that red? Focusing on the edge of the woods I could see two small dots of red, getting larger by the second. I scrambled to get up. Run, stay still? What was it? It looks big… Suddenly the dots were no longer dots, but eyes, and the shape was like a large dog, or a wolf almost, bounding toward me.

Running would be no use, even our pet puppy is faster than I. Standing my ground I attempted to look as intimidating as possible…. Meaning I coward and crouched and held my head. I wait for the bark, or bite, or something. The sound of heavy paws slapping the ground came to a stop in front of me.

A wave of hot breath hit my hand. Nothing continued to happen. Taking a deep breath and using some of that courage I had earlier I moved my hands and looked up. There, standing in front of me was a large wolf like creature with glowing red eyes. Being this close it almost looked like it’s eyes were flames, but that was impossible, right?

Seeing that I was now looking at it the dog moved forward and poked my hands with it’s nose. Slowly it moved around me, circling me before doing it again. Was it friendly? Did it want to play? Was it going to eat me now? Why are it’s eyes seeming to glow? Is it sick? Do I run?

The dog like thing cocked it’s head, it’s fur was like soot, gray with splashes of black. It barked, it was a deep baritone sound. I jumped and attempted to move backward. It rushed and pushed against me, knocking me over. The ground was no longer soft, but hard, and hurt.

Laying back my hands kept me up, my knees bent, a barrier between it and me. It moved forward and I attempted to scoot back. It’s tongue hung out, panting, was… was it excited? We’re we playing? If so he plays rough.

Another step, another scoot. The dog, wolf, thing suddenly bent down, if my puppy did this, he would be about to pounce at me. Please… no… this one’s so large, they’ll hurt me. Attempting to scoot back again the dog suddenly barked, following through on his threat and pouncing. His big paws hitting the ground on either side of me.

The dog’s large head ducked down and licked my face. Bleh, cringing I wanted to wipe off the hot slobbers but I didn’t wanna upset it. This close to it I couldn’t escape it’s heavy scent of dirt, sulfur, and something that was so dog. I mean, it licked my face, usually that means a dog likes you…

Moving a bit the dog moved and stood up, as if getting ready to run, or something. Male, very male,I couldn’t help snickering at seeing his thingy had come out. It too was glowing orange a bit, did that mean he was sick?

“Are you okay boy? Do you need help?”

The dog barked again and quickly ran forward and pretty much tackled my barely sitting up form. Nuzzles and licks all over my face, gross!

Tentatively I reached up and scratched behind the dogs ear. It bent forward, tongue hanging out more, looking up I could see his tail wagging from how he was bent down. He was just excitable, I wonder who his owner was…

“Alright boy, let me stand up, now that I know your friendly maybe you can help me get back to camp.” The dog barked, tongue still hanging out, extremely warm pants against my face. Scoot back I picked myself up off the ground. Looking up at the large, red eye dog he was about as high as my stomach, he was a big boy.

Scratching behind his ear again I couldn’t hide the smile at how his tail wagged.

“I think I came from that way.”

I pointed toward the trees in front of me.

“Can you help me get back?”

The large dog barked in excitement and started bouncing a bit. Grinning I gave one last pat before walking off toward the trees. Nearing the trees I realized my companion wasn’t beside me. Turning around I noticed he was still standing, eyes still glowing sorta, his peepee hanging out, glowing… wow he has a big one.

He seemed to be watching me, just… staring. I didn’t know dogs could to that. Suddenly he charged at me, why! Turning I ran, was he not friendly? Why is he running at me? Ducking around trees and bushes I’m now barreling through he woods back toward camp, I think. Heavy paws hitting the ground were so loud, so close, just behind, please don’t hurt me, please be a game.

Suddenly a snout pushes against my back, and it’s all over, crying out I realize I’m flying, covering my face the ground grinds against my arms and knees. It all hurts, why did he chase me? Why did he hurt me? Sniffing I felt a few tears, that really hurt!

“Wha...” A snout noses my pants from where I was now kneeling on the forest floor. What was the doggy doing? Paws moved forward and I felt a heavy weight pushing down against my back. Trying to move away the dog thing growled. Sobbing a bit I couldn’t figure out what he was doing.

Suddenly I felt something on my pants and leg, it was getting wet, really hot, but wet. Was he… is he peeing on me?

“Gross! No! Bad dog!”

Attempting to move caused another growl. I didn’t want him to hurt me but I didn’t want him to pee on me. My butt was very wet now, so gross, I’d have to get new pants when I got back. Wait, it’s cold? Why am I cold back there? Looking under me I suddenly could see holes burning away in my pants from where the pee hit my leg. I was still very wet, and the area smelled very much like rotten eggs.

“You’re a very gross doggy, do you know that?” The responding bark didn’t comfort me, neither did him suddenly moving and feeling his willy on my back. It was really hot, it almost hurt from where it now touched skin.

“What are you..”

My voice broke and a scream was caught as a stinging pain erupted from my rear. “No!” My butt was on fire, it was so hot, and it hurt so bad. Tears leaked down my cheeks, why? The doggy didn’t stop what ever it was doing, its hair scratched my back, and it’s paws scratched my side.

So much pain, so hot, why? Why me?

No, no, no! It’s getting larger! Screaming out as loud as I could I felt the pain in my rear get larger, hotter, it wasn’t solid like a large stick now, more like a large balloon and I was filling with scalding water.

The body above me turned, moving off to the side, my back open to the cold air, the heat from it’s body evident now. When all the hair was off and only his… thingy remained I tried to calm myself, maybe the doggy was done, maybe he’d leave me be.

The doggy’s thing pulled at my butt, another and I’m pulled back with him, another, it hurts, moving. My insides hurt, the doggy hurts, I wanna go back to camp, I wanna sleep.

I barely notice it pop out and the doggy walks away. The night seems to eat the doggy, it disappeared into the trees and into the darkness.

Leaves, sticks, and dirt poke at my me, I’m kneeling on the ground, my butt still in the air. A stick cracks off to my side and a flashlight blares across my vision. Caught, I’ve been caught.

“Well… lookie here, seems someone started the fun without me.” Ian…

I could lie and say I forgot it all, or I could tell you blow by blow, but in reality I only vaguely remember him putting his own thing in me, the weird wet sounds coming from my butt, him holding his hand over my mouth as I cried. He put his own stuff in me, it hurt but not as bad as the doggy. Ian even carried me back to my cabin... but I fell asleep on the way.

Ian used me more times at camp but I’d never forget the thing that took my virginity. In years to come I’d do research, learn that supposedly was a hellhound. I fell into a deep depression, considering myself soiled before deciding to live up to the seed he’d put in me. But that, that’s a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
